One Kiss
by Hugsiez
Summary: Abby's and Luka's 'views' in their first kiss. Please R&R!!


A.N- Abby's and Luka's 'views' in their first kiss. Takes place in 'Mars Attacks' eppy. ^_^ Hope you like it!  
  
Usual disclaimers apply.  
  
~.::.~.::.~.::.~.::.~  
  
When Luka had been sitting out at the ambulance bay, he had been trying to ignore the coldness in the air from the cold Chicago night. He didn't really notice how cold it was, though, because he was used to the coldness from Croatia. The coldness, though, seemed to be similar to the one that he felt inside. To the one that didn't really seem to leave him alone for years now. After Danjiela's death, the coldness had settled inside of him, finding a home in him and stayed nestled there. He tried to ignore it, but it wouldn't go away. With Carol he had thought that he could have a possibility in having a second chance. That he could find some warmth with her and her twins, to have a family again, but nothing. Before he could actually feel anything more than what he had started to feel, Carol had left for Seattle. For the love of her life, apparently. But he was happy for her; she deserved to be happy. They deserved to be happy.  
  
Abby had come out to talk to him, and he was grateful for the distraction of his own thoughts. As he listened to her, he was finally able to keep those thoughts away. But, after what she had said about not being able to do anything right, he did his best to help her. He hadn't been lying; he really did think that she could be a great doctor. Heh, just a few months ago he had had a similar conversation with Lucy when she had felt sad about losing a patient. What he felt as he talked to each one, though, had been entirely different. He believed in what he had told both of them, but. . . With Lucy he had felt as if she was a little sister, or a little cousin, that needed advice. That needed to be reassured about what she was doing. With Abby. . . As he talked to her and saw a 'spark' in her eyes that he hadn't seen before, he felt something inside of him that he hadn't felt for a while: warmth. The coldness had ceased to exist inside of him, even if it was only for a short moment.  
  
"You're a good nurse, Abby, but you can be a *great* doctor. Just with a little confidence."  
  
When Abby heard that, she turned to him, surprised. She had been staring at him as he talked, not really sure what he was going to say. The words that came out of his mouth, though, his vote of confidence. . . That took her completely by surprise and left her speechless. In the back of her mind she couldn't help but wonder, though, if he was being honest. If what he was saying was just a little empty phrase so that she could stop complaining about her career as a med student. His voice didn't seem to lie, though, and neither did his eyes. When she had first walked out here he had seemed so lost in thought that she wasn't sure in the first place if she should go to him and start talking, but he was listening to her. He was listening and he wasn't pushing me away.  
  
Since the day that she had met Dr. Kovac she had seen the kindness in his eyes. There were many doctors who thought they were higher than the rest; thinking that they were the only reason people were saved where they were worked. Luka, though, wasn't like them. Here he was, Dr. Kovac-senior attending-talking to a nurse/medical student who was having a rough time believing in herself. Believing that she could actually become a doctor, or even a nurse for that matter. When she had first gotten to the ER he had been nice to her, helpful in everything that she needed. He would let her watch over his shoulder so that she could see what he was doing, so that she could have more experience and maybe even apply it in something in the future. Sure, a lot of other doctors could do the same in this hospital; it was a teaching hospital. But Luka was different about it. He even let her do a procedure that shouldn't have been done by a nurse. He had believed that she could do it, and she had. And successfully.  
  
But what surprised her most was the vote of confidence that he gave her.  
  
Since she was little, not many people would really put much confidence in her. Even Richard, who was supposed to be her husband, didn't really believe that she could be a doctor. Not many people believed that, just maybe, she could be someone important; someone who could make a difference in people's lives. No one had given her the same vote of confidence about it and, now that she heard it, she felt something inside of her start stirring. It was unknown to her, but it felt good. She felt giddy; happy. There was actually someone who did believe that she could amount to something.  
  
Smiling slightly, but gratefully, Abby quickly turned her gaze towards his hand, wanting to put hers on top of his and thank him for his words. For having listened to her; for just the fact that he had stayed sitting there while she talked and heard her own thoughts out loud for the first time. Her hand, however, didn't reach for his. Instead, spontaneously and without really realizing what she was doing, Abby leaned forward and kissed him; right on the lips.  
  
In her mind, her thoughts didn't exactly register what she had done until she pulled back and saw his surprised expression. Her eyes widened slightly and she laughed lightly, nervously. "Oh my God, I'm sorry."  
  
Luka chuckled; surprised as well that she had kissed him, and shook his head slightly. "No. . ."  
  
Abby, starting to stand, grinned nervously, but also feeling even giddier. She felt like a school girl again just after her first kiss. "I can't believe I did that." She was about to say more, but Chuny came out telling her something about her patient and a code brown. "Again? Jeez, how much can that guy eat?" She turned her back towards the ER, unsure on what to say to Luka again. "I gotta go." She turned around, not noticing the look that Luka had. He had wanted to keep talking to her. To kiss her again. When she turned around to catch a glimpse of him again, she was surprised to see him watching her go. Smiling, she waved at him; a small laugh escaping from her again. "I'll see you later."  
  
"Bye."  
  
"Bye!"  
  
Walking inside, Abby ignored the grin that Chuny had on her face that just let her see that she wanted to ask her about the kiss to the heartthrob of the ER. Instead, she headed directly towards where her patient was, but she couldn't hide the semi goofy grin that she had on her face. She had kissed Luka. For a while now, she had started to feel something for him. A crush, maybe, but with that kiss, she just wanted to go back out and kiss him again. She wanted to feel what it felt like to keep kissing him; what it felt like to be in his arms. To run her fingers through his hair. To feel her skin against his. Before walking in the exam room, Abby leaned against the wall next to the door and closed her eyes, sighing and almost feeling his lips against hers. Shaking her head slightly, she headed inside the room; unable to hide the grin that only seemed to grow as she thought about him.  
  
As Luka kept looking towards the doors in hope that she would come back out, he thought back to the moment that she had kissed him. Nothing could have prevented him from the kiss; he truly was surprised. But he had liked it, and was even disappointed that she was leaving. As he watched her go, he had the biggest urge to stand and call out for her, to ask her if she wanted to go have dinner or something after she got off. He wanted to go after her and help her so that they could leave together. Standing, he sighed softly and stretched his back. The warmth from her lips, though, came back to him and he chuckled under his breath as he remembered the moment. The feelings that seemed to clash inside of him. Smiling to himself, he turned to the spot where she had been sitting and then back towards the ER doors.  
  
Who knew, maybe the warmth that he had felt wouldn't go away anymore. Maybe it was there to stay. 


End file.
